


4 Scars Donald can Kiss and 1 he can't

by babs



Category: Donald Strachey Mysteries (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babs/pseuds/babs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donald thinks about Timothy's scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 Scars Donald can Kiss and 1 he can't

1\. Corner of Eye. Donald still remembers the night. Timothy was taking a load of laundry down the stairs when Watson decided it was time to bring Tim his ball. Donald was in the kitchen changing a washer on the faucet. He'd heard the thump, thump, as Timothy tumbled down the last five steps and saw the blood. He tells Timothy now that it makes him look like a pirate. Timothy rolls his eyes but accepts the kisses.

2\. Mouth. Making love when drunk can be dangerous--as Timothy and Donald found out one fateful evening. Of course they never quite managed to do the deed considering the way they'd banged their heads (the ones above the waistline) together.

3\. Sole of left foot. Donald hadn't meant to startle Tim when he had a martini glass in his hand. He never meant for Tim to drop it and then take a step in the broken glass on his bare foot. He certainly hadn't planned on them spending their fifth anniversary night in the emergency room waiting for Tim to get stitches (fifteen). He likes kissing the scar and seeing Tim squirm. It's one of Tim's most ticklish spots.

4\. Right pinky. Timothy and power tools--no. It was not a good combination. Tim was one smart man, Donald was the first to admit it, but he never bothered to read instructions before jumping into a home improvement project.

5\. Heart. It's the scars of Timmy's he can't kiss that hurt Donald the most. He can't take away the look on Tim's face when his dad won't talk to him after they've both finished talking to Tim's mom. Someday, Donald vows, he is going to heal that scar of Tim's too--and maybe even Tim's dad. He just doesn't know how or when.


End file.
